Once Upon A Kingdom
by Sabastu
Summary: Un reino muy, muy lejano se destruyó pero volvió a levantarse. Un príncipe huyó y volvió para convertirse en rey, y una mujer caballero permaneció allí, cumpliendo con una promesa que desvirtuó su camino. [Mystwalker] [Edo-Jerza] [Mashiverse] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan? 7w7)r
1. And A Lonely Knight

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Este One Shot iba a formar parte del **Jerza Love Fest** pero al final cancelé el especial y algunos caps terminaron en la papelera y otros guardados, éste en especial se me hacia especial porque es la primera vez que me animaba a escribir **MystWalker/Edo Jerza** y bueno, ya que amanecí de tan buen humor, **7w7)r** lo edité y lo publico en el que se supone era el último día del Fest. **xD** Y bueno, ya sé que Edo J y Edo E casi no interactuaron en el canon pero… ¿¡Cuando eso ha detenido a un shipper!? ***w*)9**

Espero les guste. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados del Jerza Love Fest en Tumblr. Basada en especulación del Mashiverse, años después de lo ocurrido en Édolas. La miel hecha letras es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Once Upon A Kingdom**

 **.**

 **[ I ]**

 **.**

 **And A Lonely Knight**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

En un reino muy lejano, habitaba una mujer caballero.

Su cabello era escarlata, la cremosa piel que su escasa armadura permitía ver era apenas tocada por el sol del ocaso que se filtraba por la ventana de la alta atalaya en la que se encontraba, sus ojos entrecerrados eran un juego cromático entre café, ámbar y avellana que no perdían de vista los movimientos que observaba en las plazas de entrenamiento bajo ella, su cuerpo tenso y en posición de firme autoridad tenía marcas casi invisibles de su constante entrenamiento y las diversas luchas que había tenido en su vida.

 _Pero había más que eso en ella._

Así como la blanca bufanda escondía la marca de su cuello de curiosos, su hosquedad hacia lo mismo con los demás, alejándolos de ella, evitando que llegasen a imaginar siquiera ciertos deseos, anhelos y secretos que guardaba con recelo muy dentro de sí misma.

 _Tan dentro, y a la vez tan expuestos._

Nadie podía imaginarlo de la gran Erza Knightwalker, después de todo para los demás ella siempre había sido ―y de manera probable seguiría siendo―, una mujer fría, impávida y tenaz que no tenía tiempo para otra cosa que no fuese el fortalecerse a ella misma, a sus subalternos y por ende ―y la razón principal―, fortalecer al reino como su familia lo había hecho por generaciones antes que ella.

Como había prometido una vez.

 _Ese era su objetivo primordial en la vida._

Y ahora más que nunca eso le importaba, siendo como era la comandante en jefe de todas las tropas ―ya nunca jamás mágicas― del ejército de su reino; además, el tiempo le había permitido ver el error que cometió al apoyar al Rey Fausto, que aunque la misión del entonces monarca de primera entrada era buena, sus maneras de lograrlo y su posterior ejecución obedecieron más a razones egoístas de poder individual en lugar de poder compartido para mejorar toda la nación que ella sí intentaba salvaguardar.

Aún no entendía como pudo estar tan ciega.

 _¿Cómo pudo su deseo de proteger Édolas degenerarse de tal manera?_

Ese deseo que surgió incontrolable en ella desde niña.

 _Su secreto._

Uno que nadie sabía.

 _Ni él._

Y ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que él no debía de saberlo jamás, y aunque deseó no haber escuchado la petición del Nuevo Consejo a su Rey, al menos agradecía que tal noticia le diese nueva convicción para mantener su egoísta ser encadenado dentro de ella misma.

 _Ella no merecía la felicidad que le arrebató a muchos otros._

― **Comandante en jefe** ―la voz de su ahora soberano la hizo ubicarse en su lugar en Édolas, allí, viendo en secreto las prácticas de sus subordinados desde lo alto del palacio―, **veo que los entrenamientos siguen tan efectivos como siempre** ―sintió como él acercó a ella y activó sus defensas internas―. **Han pasado siete años desde que Édolas se quedó sin magia, es increíble cómo logró re activar la fuerza militar al mismo tiempo que ayudaba y dirigía con la reconstrucción de nuestro Reino.**

― **¿Nuestro Reino?** ―la comandante se cruzó de brazos pero se negó a voltearse a verlo, apenas estaba digiriendo lo escuchado a escondidas.

― **Se lo he dicho muchas veces, éste Reino es de todos ahora, como siempre debió ser. Además usted es una de las personas que más amor tiene por Édolas** ―Mystogan ―no, ese nombre ya no era más el de ese hombre― Jellal, se acercó otro paso a ella, sabía que la encontraría allí. Erza siempre espiaba las prácticas y luego hacia cambios según lo analizado, o ese era el motivo que le dio ella la primera vez que la sorprendió allí, mas el sabía que la principal razón de estar en ese lugar era que desde esa solitaria atalaya se podía ver la extensión del reino casi que por completo.

 _Algo que a ella la reconfortaba tanto como lo hacia el mantener la disciplina de sus subordinados._

Después de todo, Erza, para quien la observase con atención ―como él lo hacia siempre―, era una mujer de rutinas, patrones y metodologías.

 _Y ante todo, fuertes convicciones._

― **Me lo ha dicho, sí, su Majestad** ―utilizó su título para mantener la distancia de trato ya que el Rey ―su Rey― rompió de manera física la distancia al colocarse a su lado―, **pero me parece una exageración.**

Tembló.

 _Porque la capa real rozó su hombro desnudo._

― **Pero no lo es** ―aseguró y la volteó a ver, el viento que se sentía en esa alta atalaya movía con vigorosidad el cabello escarlata de la mujer junto a él.

 _Casi de manera tan vigorosa a como latía su corazón cuando la miraba._

La cicatriz en su ―falsamente― impasible rostro era casi invisible ahora, sus facciones eran las mismas que siempre estuvieron en sus recuerdos, a excepción de que año tras año se volvían un poco más gentiles y hermosas ―o así lo veía él―. Erza ya no tenía el cabello corto, pero tampoco lo tenía tan largo como lo recordaba en su niñez, el cabello de Knightwalker ahora llegaba hasta sus omoplatos y se ondulaba con natural delicadeza desde su delicado mentón, dotando con algo de suavidad a toda su intimidante presencia.

 _O al menos él lo percibía así._

― **Supongo que no debo debatir con su Alteza** ―soltó ácida y Jellal sonrió, con los años había entendido que la niña entusiasta y valiente que muchas veces observó practicando para ser caballero real y proteger el reino había mutado en esa mujer estoica que destilaba poder y cinismo.

Siempre ocultando su amabilidad y bondad.

 _Y más que cualquier otra cosa, ocultando su dolor._

― **¿Por qué no?** ―increpó él volteándose hacia ella―. **Lo hacías de niña.**

― **No sé si ya lo notó pero ya no somos niños** ―cortó la cuestión y le miró con el ceño fruncido― **¿Necesita algo su Majestad?** ―deseó con furor que esa pregunta no derivase en el Rey comunicándole lo que el Nuevo Consejo demandó hacía un par de días.

 _No quería escucharlo y menos de él._

Jellal la observó con detenimiento, analizando su rostro con tranquilidad. Sus ojos castaños mostraban frialdad, pero un brillo en particular titilaba en sus orbes luchando por pasar desapercibido.

 _Pero Jellal lo vio._

Ese secreto que ella ocultaba y que al parecer cada día le era más difícil resguardar, y justo eso era lo que él quería saber, porque si el secreto de ella, era el mismo que el de él, no había razones para mantenerlos ocultos del mundo.

 _Tal vez él debía de ser el valiente caballero e introducirse primero a ese peligroso terreno._

― **A ti…** ―confesó decidido y la incredulidad en los ojos de su comandante lo hicieron sentir algo de esperanza―, **a mi lado.**

 _El silencio duró un par de latidos._

― **Estoy de su lado, Alteza** ―contestó mirando de nuevo hacia la práctica, negándose a creer el significado que lanzó en primera instancia su corazón―. **Mi lealtad es para con Édolas. Aunque entiendo que desconfíe de mí.**

― **Desconfiaría de mí antes que desconfiar de usted** ―continuó sin darle importancia a su intento de disminuir el calor de su confesión―. **Pero yo no hablé de usted como comandante.**

― **Es en lo único en lo que podría necesitarme** ―se plantó impasible pero agregó con hosquedad su título―, _ **Majestad.**_

― **Erza…** ―suplicó con su voz y puso su mano en su hombro.

― **¡No soy ella!** ―exclamó de pronto y con un movimiento de su torso quitó la mano del azulado que contactó ―quemó― su piel―. **¡Si necesita una mujer buena, amable y virtuosa se equivoca al buscarla en mí persona!** ―su mirada se aguó con el fuego de su ira― **¡Yo no soy la Erza de Earthland!**

Jellal parpadeó confuso y una sonrisa amarga se formó en la mujer ahora frente a él.

― **Sé de la petición del Nuevo Consejo, y escuché su conversación con Coco en la sala del trono, los escuché…** ―lo señaló―, **el que** **no podías aceptar la petición del Nuevo Consejo porque usted solo podía pensar en ella, en su amabilidad, en su carisma, en su fuerza, en su cabellera escarlata…** ―espetó cada vez más incapaz de controlar su tono de voz―, **y que sin importar en qué mundo estuvieses ella siempre le daba fuerzas… ¡Y yo no soy Scarlet!** ―zapateó con fuerza y de pronto se quedó callada porque dejó salir una parte del todo que formaba su secreto.

Había reclamado algo que no debía.

 _Algo que no tenía por qué reclamar._

― **¿Piensas que me enamoré de Erza Scarlet?**

El tono incrédulo ―casi divertido― del Rey la hizo reventar en ira.

― **¡Sí, y yo no soy ella!** ―se señaló a sí misma con ironía―. **Me parezco físicamente pero no soy ella** ―innegable era que una vez había aceptado que de cierta manera compartían una especie de esencia, pero ahora se daba cuenta que la propia ―su esencia y su alma― estaba manchada―. **Yo soy Erza Knightwalker ¡Un monstruo que casi destruye Édolas!** ―negó con la cabeza cuando un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta―. **¡Una cazadora de hadas!** **Soy un demonio que colaboró para que un rey obtuviese poder ilimitado sin importarle destruir otro mundo ¡Yo estoy sucia! No brillo como ella…** ―su mano tomó el borde de su propia bufanda ―un regalo inmerecido de Fairy Tail en su cumpleaños anterior― y con rapidez limpió una lágrima traicionera para luego abrazarse a sí misma cuando el viento del ahora nocturno cielo entró en una fuerte ráfaga―. **Yo traicioné a la niña que una vez usted conoció…**

Jellal soltó un suspiró.

― **A mí me pareces igual** ―se llevó las manos a los broches de su capa real y los soltó―, **sigues queriendo proteger al Reino, trabajas más duro que nadie, no te dejas amedrentar por ninguna de las incontables dificultades que el Reino ha sufrido, y además…** ―cubrió los hombros de la peli-escarlata con el exquisito tejido monárquico―. **Sigues siendo tan fuerte y honesta como ingenua…**

Erza solo pudo pestañear en confusión.

 _¿Ella ingenua?_

 _¿Ella que podía capar a un hombre con una cuchara de cien maneras diferentes?_

 _¿Ella quien fue la gran asesina de hadas?_

 _¿Ella?_

― **Yo hablaba de ti** ―continuó el azulado y aseguró la capa alrededor de Erza con sus manos, sonriendo al verla tanto intentar ocultar la curiosidad de sus palabras como renuente a aceptar su gesto de protección pero cediendo al final―. **No podría haberme enamorado de Scarlet porque de niño ya te quería a ti** ―las mejillas de la comandante se tiñeron de un inusual carmín y el Rey no pudo evitar que una de sus manos acariciara tal eventualidad―. **Desde que entrenabas conmigo en el patio de juego, cuando el rey Fausto nos permitía estudiar juntos mientras tu padre tenía una reunión con él, desde que te escapabas conmigo de los bailes y reuniones para salir a peinar a los caballos a pesar de que apenas llegábamos a los estribos** ―Erza intentó negar pero el acercamiento repentino de Jellal y su voz tan varonil como aterciopelada se lo impidió―. **Desde que escuché tu sueño de proteger el reino y a sus habitantes al igual que lo había hecho tu familia durante generaciones, sin importarte el renunciar a los lujos de haber nacido como dama de cuna noble y aún siendo una pequeña niña. Tú no me recuerdas a Scarlet** ―tomó un mechón de su cabello y se lo acomodó tras la oreja con tanta gentileza que la aguerrida mujer sintió temblar sus rodillas―, **Scarlet me recordaba a ti.**

― **Mientes…** ―susurró y dio un paso atrás.

― **Mírame y dime si miento. Siempre fuiste buena descubriendo quien mentía** ―ladeó la cabeza y hasta en ese momento la comandante observó que no traía la corona que lo proclamaba Rey.

En ese momento solo era Jellal.

 _¿Por qué no podía ser ella solo Erza?_

― **Soy un monstruo…**

― **Erza… yo** ―sus mejillas enrojecieron y la peli-escarlata sintió pánico al adivinar en sus brillantes y ansiosos ojos miel lo que iba a decir.

 _Ella no se merecía ese sentimiento, ni esa devoción que observó en su mirada._

― **Tu deber es buscar una reina gentil y bondadosa para Édolas, como pidió el Nuevo Consejo… alguien a quien el pueblo respete y admire y a quien ella ame y proteja** ―le aleccionó intentando sonar fría pero fallando miserablemente al dejar escapar un par de lágrimas.

Jellal negó y recuperó la distancia perdida cuando ella dio el paso atrás.

― **Es curioso que te acabes de describir a ti misma…** ―sonrió y su mano viajó de su cabello a su mentón―. **Édolas te ha perdonado, nos ha perdonado** ―volvió a negar―. **No, más bien se ha perdonado. Yo huí de mi mundo y le negué un poder absoluto, tú hiciste lo que creías correcto para protegerlo, y cada informe que he leído desde mi retorno mostró a un pueblo muy contento con las medidas tomadas por mi padre. Al final todos jugamos el papel de pecadores, de monstruos y demonios. No hay quien tenga más culpa que otro, y la culpa que tenemos la estamos expiando cada día en que nos levantamos buscando como mejorar Édolas.**

― **Yo no…** ―se mordió el labio incapaz de refutar la lógica del niño que admiró y ahora era el hombre que hacia años se había dado cuenta que amaba ―, **yo…**

― **El Reino confía en ti, ayudaste a reconstruir ciudades, iniciaste los cambios en el uso de recursos, amaestraste a los legions y con la ayuda de Fairy Tail devolviste la esperanza a Édolas** ―sonrió divertido―. **Estás más capacitada que yo para reinar.**

― **¿Entonces eso es lo que necesita? ¿Una reina? ¿Una imagen para elevar la suya propia?** ―torció una sonrisa y Jellal soltó un suspiro.

― **Édolas necesita una reina y herederos, eso es lo que piensa el Nuevo Consejo** ―Erza apretó su puño―, **pero no me concierne a mí el cumplir esos caprichos pasados de moda y basados en ideologías obsoletas, no pasaré mi puesto a alguien solo por llevar mi sangre, el pueblo me eligió a mí y ellos elegirán al siguiente** ―declaró decidido, entregar poder de decisión al pueblo era uno de sus objetivos principales―. **Pero sí soy quien te necesita a ti…** ―Jellal se inclinó y chocó su frente con la de ella―. **Yo te quiero a ti, porque es a Erza Knightwalker a quien amo…**

 **Majestad…** ―sollozó incapaz de creerlo, su labio inferior tembló al sentir el pulgar de su Rey acariciarlo.

― **Jellal, soy Jellal…** ―sus ojos del color del dulce almíbar se mostraron anhelantes, con un miedo y una fragilidad que ella jamás había visto antes―. **Compadécete de mí…** ―susurró contra sus labios―, **se honesta conmigo, confía en mí…** ―Jellal se separó de ella con un temor latente de ser rechazado; o peor aún, de terminar logrando que Erza se alejase por siempre de él―. **No tiene por qué ser ahora… pero por favor, piénsalo…** ―le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza antes de voltearse y salir de la almena de observación.

No podía hacer más que esperar.

 _Como ella había hecho por él durante tanto tiempo._

Sus pasos hicieron eco en el recinto de piedra y en la mente de Erza sonaron a distanciamiento y despedida, y entonces sintió que el pánico se adueñaba de su ser.

 _¿Jellal se alejaba de ella otra vez?_

Su boca actuó sola.

― **Fue desde niña…** ―Jellal se detuvo ante la voz vacilante de la mujer―, **¡Te admiré desde niña!** ―apretó con fuerza el terciopelo de la capa blanca en sus hombros―. **Quería proteger al reino para protegerte a ti…** **el futuro Rey que correría más peligros que nadie en un mundo en donde la magia, nuestra principal fuerza, se agotaba…** ―reveló su secreto con bochorno―. **Puedes pensar que solo fui una niña encandilada con un príncipe bondadoso, pero cuando tú desapareciste…** ―soltó un sollozo y sintió como algo más cálido y mucho más reconfortante que la capa real la rodeaba y no pudo alejarse de él―. **¡Fue doloroso! ¡Te había perdido y no pude hacer nada! Por eso, esperando que un día volvieses decidí que protegería Édolas, que cuidaría la magia y juré lealtad completa a tu padre, pero…** ―gimoteó como una niña contra el pecho de su Rey y soltó la capa para apretar con fuerza entre sus puños la tela de la vestimenta real que él portaba―, **pasaban los años y no volvías, y luego mi familia murió en el atentado de un par de gremios mágicos para obtener más poder al robar las entonces inexistentes reservas de los nobles…** ―sintió la herida que siempre ocultaba en su cuello arder, era el recordatorio constante de que no tuvo la fuerza para proteger a su familia―. **¡Si hubiésemos tenido magia ilimitada en ese entonces…! ―** movió su cabeza de lado a lado, no podía seguirse mintiendo, no era la escasez de poder lo que provocó la muerte de su familia y varios de sus amigos, eso había sucedido por la avaricia y el egoísmo humano, algo que ella vivió ―y hasta disfrutó― en carne propia―. **Me sentí tan sola…** **¡Me cansé de tener esperanza!** **Y por el dolor quise dejar de sentir… ¡Me volví el monstruo que viste al llegar! ¡Llena de deseos de venganza y poder! ¡Una asesina! ¡Una cazadora de hadas! ―** su llanto aumentó pero no dejó de hablar―. **¡Ni siquiera sentí algo cuando volví a verte!**

Jellal acarició su cabello incapaz de hablar, permitiéndole desahogarse a su ritmo.

 _¿Cómo pudo haber guardado tanto dentro de ella?_

― **No…** ―negó luego de un rato de soltar más lagrimas traidoras―, **no fue que no sentía** ―se corrigió―. **En realidad sentí tanto que lo encerré todo en donde no tuviese que lidiar con ello y me enfoqué en lo que había sido mi objetivo por años, y en ese momento eras la persona que quería destruir la solución para mantener a salvo a Édolas, al Reino que juré proteger en tu nombre y por la memoria de mi familia… yo… yo… había vivido todo ese tiempo con el fin de protegerlo… yo… pensé que había perdido a mi príncipe, a mi amigo, pensé que te había perdido a ti, Jellal… ¡Pero ahí estabas! Luchando a favor de otros, junto a Scarlet, junto a una yo que no era yo pero que la vez lo era…** ―apretó con más fuerza el ropaje de su Rey― **¡Siendo mi enemigo! Como si fuésemos desconocidos… ¡Levanté mi lanza contra ti!** ―y entonces ya no pudo contener toda su culpa y tristeza― **¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Rompí nuestra promesa de proteger el Reino! ¡Estuve a punto de destruirlo! ¡Nuestro hogar! ¡Lo siento tanto, Jellal!**

Soltó su ropa y rebosante en lágrimas se abrazó con fuerza a él.

 _Demasiado frágil luego de revelar todo lo que había guardado por años._

 _Demasiado expuesta como para no permitirse ese momento de consuelo inmerecido._

― **Yo soy quien debe disculparse… Debí buscarte al volver a Édolas, debí confiar en ti** ―susurró y ella negó contra su pecho―. **Sé que me habrías entendido, Erza. Dices que tu deseo de cuidar al reino nació del mío pero no fue así, yo deseé protegerlo al ver tu amor por él… Al final has terminado cargando más de lo que te corresponde…** ―susurró apegándola más a sí mismo―, **debí haberme sincerado contigo desde hace años…**

― **¿Años?** ―subió su aguada mirada a él― **¿A qué te refieres con años?**

Jellal le sonrió, le limpió un par de lágrimas y luego, con la misma delicadeza de quien acaricia las alas de una mariposa, le rozó el mentón y recorrió con su pulgar el camino hasta su mejilla, logrando que el aliento de Erza quedase capturado en sus pulmones por la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo y que escapó luego en forma de suspiro cuando él unió sus labios con los de ella.

 _Tan suave y real._

Y Erza no sé dio cuenta en que momento sus labios se sincronizaron con los de él, cuando sus manos cambiaron de un abrazo en busca de consuelo a un agarre de necesidad por mantener su calor en ella, ni se dio cuenta cuando sus bocas ansiosas dieron inició a una danza deseosa de sus instintos por apoderarse de la contraria y desquitarse así por el tiempo perdido lejos del otro.

Aún no había una respuesta real entre ellos.

 _¿Era eso que vivía un cuento de hadas?_

 _Con reinos, guerras, príncipes, guerreras, demonios, monstruos, reyes caídos, magia e intervención de hadas._

¿Podría vivir con ese amor correspondido?

… _¿Merecía acaso un felices para siempre?…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Sus reviews son lo que dan ánimos para continuar**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Como dije antes este OS iba a estar en la Jerza Love Fest y aunque pensé en borrarlo pues mejor lo publico, ¡Que no le he dado amor al Mystwalker! Dx

Se supone que las palabras del Love Fest que lo inspiraron fueron Secret /Monster/Demon, y como ven acá la que tiene el complejo de mártir es Erza. xDD Mashima no dio mucho sobre la gente Edólas, aunque se sabe que luego colaboró por completo y con un mismo objetivo con el Rey Jellal y Fairy Tail para reconstruir su reino, así que la mayoría de lo que usado es especulación sobre las motivaciones de ellos, después de todo Erza afirmó que ella y Knightwalker eran una misma esencia, lo que quiere decir que la Cazadora de Hadas creía ciegamente en que lo que hacia estaba bien, y que era justo obtener ese poder de otro mundo si así podían salvar el de ellos. ¿Quién tiene razón en medio de dos justicias contrapuestas que buscan la supervivencia de sus mundos? Yo que sé, yo solo escribo flufferias. **7w7)r** Al final todo es una excusa para el fluff.

Ahora, esta es la cuestión… me gustaría agregarle un par más de caps… pero aún no sé, así que la pondré completa, pero tal vez añade algún otro cap después. Como dice la canción…

Quizá, quizá, quizá…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y apoyar con un review.**

 **Gracias por fangirlear.**

 **¡VIVA EL MYSTWALKER!**

 **¡VIVA EL JERZA!**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. With An Honest Heart

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Wow!** No pensé que un **Mystwalker** tendría tanto apoyo… **QwQ** Así que bueno, para agradecer y atendiendo a la petición de la mayoría les dejo un segundo cap y así sería un **Two Shot** fluffero ***w*/** ¡Gracias mil por su apoyo! **TTuTT** *shora*.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Basada en especulación del Mashiverse, años después de lo ocurrido en Édolas. La miel hecha letras es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Once Upon A Kingdom**

 **.**

 **[ I I ]**

 **.**

 **With An Honest Heart**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las semanas habían pasado desde su confesión mutua.

 _Sin embargo mucho no había cambiado entre ellos dos._

Una vez que sus instintos y sus sentimientos expuestos dejaron de ser los que guiaban sus acciones la mujer de cabellera de fuego se separó de él, puso su mano sobre sus propios labios y negó asustada y confundida antes de dejarlo solo y sin una verdadera respuesta.

 _Ella no se permitió aceptar el amor que le ofrecían._

El golpe para el joven rey fue duro, mas no inesperado. Conocía suficientemente bien a su Knightwalker para tener claro de antemano que eso no podría ser así de fácil, ella llevaba muchas penas y culpas encima como para permitirse ceder ante algo como el amor, y él lo entendía, porque de cierta manera él tuvo que lidiar con esas dudas y miedos desde mucho antes de su vuelta a Édolas y por eso tenía las cosas claras.

Mantendría sus sentimientos.

 _Pero no la presionaría._

Y por ello, aún ahora luego de tantos días posteriores a esa tarde en la atalaya, a ese beso que removió todo su mundo, a ese intercambio de ambas partes, el joven Rey Jellal mantenía su esperanza, una que se alimentaba de pequeños ―casi imperceptibles― cambios de ella para con él.

 _Ya no rehuía su mirada._

 _Su tono era formal, pero no frío._

 _Ya no podía ocultar su nerviosismo cuando él se le acercaba._

Pero eso solo lo notaba el azulado, para los demás la comandante en jefe Knightwalker seguía siendo la misma mujer estricta y obsesiva de los entrenamientos que se preocupaba todo el día por el reino y que si era necesario se enfrentaba al Nuevo Consejo y al mismo Rey en un tú a tú casi mortífero.

 _Aunque era rara la ocasión en la que el punto de vista de ella y del Rey no coincidían._

Generalmente discrepaban cuando la seguridad de él estaba en peligro.

 _Y si eso ocurría, ella se enfrentaba a quien fuese que atentara contra su vida._

― **Absurdo** ―fue la única palabra que utilizó la Comandante en Jefe para describir el plan que había propuesto uno de los miembros del Nuevo Consejo interrumpiendo la reunión nocturna del Gabinete Primero del Rey. Por supuesto, la rápida negativa de la mujer solo logró que la eminente figura de Lord Higdrin frunciera el ceño ofendido.

― **¿Acaso puedo saber por qué razón desecha así la idea que he propuesto, Knightwalker?** ―alzó una canosa ceja y puso las manos sobre la mesa en actitud firme―. **Esto es un plan para el bienestar de Édolas. ¿Cómo puede ser que la descarte tan fácil? ¿¡Quién se cree que es usted!?**

― **Tal vez no debería de olvidar agregar mi título a mi apellido ya de por sí noble, así sabría que soy la Comandante en Jefe del ejército real, y como Comandante en Jefe es mi deber exponer los puntos débiles de las estrategias propuestas ante el Rey** ―miró a Jellal rápidamente pero este mantuvo la tranquilidad completa en su rostro, algo que la molestaba en cierta manera porque sentía que Jellal no se daba la importancia merecida―. **Proponer que sea el mismo Rey quien se encargue de averiguar sobre el supuesto plan de asesinato que recae sobre él tiene tantos puntos débiles que me resulta risible que me pida las razones por las que le llamo absurdo** ―la pelirroja deslizó la carpeta que tenía frente ella hacia adelante y el miembro del Nuevo Consejo le dirigió una mirada avinagrada―. **¿Podemos cambiar el tema ahora?**

― **¡Esas no son razones!** ―el hombre, quien aún mantenía la espalda recta a pesar de la edad se levantó enojado de la silla que le había ofrecido el mismo Rey al llegar, él ya conocía a Knightwalker desde el reinado del Rey Fausto, pero ella nunca había tenido injerencia en los asuntos del Rey por lo que como miembro del viejo consejo jamás necesitó de su aprobación en alguna propuesta, pero desde la caída de Fausto las cosas se venían haciendo diferente y nunca pensó que a él también ella le intentaría pasar por encima―. **Usted solo actúa como una déspota ante cada moción propuesta por el Consejo.**

Sugarboy y Hughes soltaron un bufido al mismo tiempo.

 _Últimamente solía pasar lo mismo._

El Rey comenzó a leer la carpeta que Coco le pasó y dejó que las cosas siguieran su cauce.

― **Razón uno** ―Erza levantó su dedo índice―, **pedir al destinatario de una amenaza de muerte averiguar sobre la misma lo convierte en victima fácil de la susodicha amenaza.**

― **Eso es básico** ―soltó Sugarboy en tono burlón y se ganó una mirada molesta de Higdrin.

― **Razón dos** ―continuó Erza, levantando un segundo dedo y atrayendo de nuevo la atención del anciano sobre ella―, **el Rey tiene cosas más importantes que ocuparse, en especial ahora que los acuerdos comerciales con el reino Raijin están a punto de renegociarse y ahora estamos en una posición más ventajosa que hace seis años que se negoció y por tanto podremos obtener más beneficios.**

― **El Nuevo Consejo puede encargarse de eso** ―el anciano volvió a sentarse al darse cuenta que su posición en pie lo hacia parecer un hombre irracional frente a la calma fría con la que le hablaba la mujer.

― **Los tratados y acuerdos comerciales entre reinos siempre son de total incumbencia del Rey** ―refutó Coco con cortesía―, **por supuesto se discutirán con el Nuevo Consejo antes de presentarlos ante la Asamblea de Ciudadanos para obtener su opinión, pero de ninguna manera se puede apartar al líder del Reino de ello.**

― **Pero…** ―el hombre bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado, no era posible que una mocosa ―como consideraban a Coco a pesar de su veintena― le estuviese aleccionando sobre asuntos del Reino.

― **Y tercero** ―Erza elevó un tercer dedo antes de colocar su palma sobre la mesa con firmeza―, **el deber del Rey es proteger el Reino, y el nuestro es proteger al Rey para que cumpla ese cometido. Sea dicho esto, insto en continuar con otro asunto realmente relevante.**

― **¡Esto es relevante!** ―el hombre golpeó la mesa con la mano―. **No sabemos nada de quienes enviaron la amenaza, sin embargo lograron infiltrarse lo suficiente como para dejar la nota en donde el Rey la encontró, además, nuestro Rey no es uno ordinario, si alguien sabe sobre defenderse, ocultarse** ―sonrió irónico― **y pasar desapercibido, es él. Lo hizo durante mucho tiempo, según recuerdo.**

Jellal levantó la mirada de la hoja que leía pero solo para observar la expresión en el rostro de Erza

 _Ella sonreía de lado._

Sugarboy alejó un poco su silla de la mujer junto a él.

― **Le diré lo mismo que se les instruye a los nuevos reclutas en su primer día de entrenamiento** ―la Comandante en Jefe no solía tolerar que utilizaran la ausencia de Jellal en Édolas durante el reinado de Fausto para presionarlo con culpa a tomar alguna decisión, algo muy usual entre la mayoría de los miembros del consejo a pesar de todos los años y sucesos transcurridos tras tal evento―, **si arriesgamos al Rey sería lo mismo que ceder el Reino de buena gana, no creo que usted quiera dejar el Reino en bandeja de plata a sus enemigos ¿o me equivoco?** ―entrecerró la mirada― **¿Quiere ver usted a Édolas en caos?** ―Higdrin negó ofendido por la acusación implícita―. **No sé si no se da cuenta, pero su posición obcecada en arriesgar a nuestro monarca está casi rayando en la necedad. No permitiré que Édolas vuelva al caos, lo que ocurrirá si perdemos a nuestro líder** ―declaró tan seriamente que los labios formaron una fina línea conteniendo el enojo.

Jellal volvió su vista al documento frente a él.

 _Una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en sus labios._

― **¿Es caos lo que quiere?** ―volvió a interrogar la pelirroja al solo recibir una mirada mortífera del miembro del consejo.

― **¡Que yo recuerde la última vez que Édolas estuvo en caos el Rey y usted estuvieron involucrados!** ―soltó lleno de ira incapaz de detenerse y Erza soltó un bufido al escuchar de nuevo esas acusaciones―. **¡Usted no es más que una hipócrita que se aprovecha de su antigua posición de noble para librarse del castigo que debió serle impuesto por contribuir con la escoria de Fausto y casi destruir a la nación más poderosa conocida!**

Jellal tensó la mandíbula dispuesto a dejar claro varias cosas.

Pero no pudo expresar su sentir por lo dicho por el consejero puesto que la risa sardónica de su Comandante en Jefe lo detuvo.

― **Vaya** ―la mujer se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho luego de reír―. **¿Hasta cuándo seguirán usando eso en mi contra?** ―soltó un par de chasquidos burlones con la lengua―. **Lo que hice no fue muy diferente a lo que ustedes hicieron al cruzarse de brazos y darles su autoridad completa al antiguo rey Fausto** ―lo miró con tranquilidad―. **Al menos yo tuve las agallas para actuar por lo que creí mejor para el reino, ¿qué hizo usted, Lord Higdrin?** ―Erza se puso de pie ante la falta de respuesta del consejero, colocó una mano sobre la mesa y se reclinó de manera amenazante―. **¿No lo recuerda?** ―volvió a sonreír de lado sacando escalofríos a Sugarboy y a Hughes por saber lo que conllevaba esa expresión en ella―. **Pues déjeme aclararle la mente, usted cedió su voto y autoridad al Rey Fausto a cambió de una** _ **"probable"**_ **reserva mágica ilimitada de ser exitoso el plan para apoderarnos de la magia de Earthland** ―puntualizó las comillas con un gesto de su mano libre―, **y si no recuerdo mal usted no se sorprendió del secreto plan del antiguo Rey para eliminar a los exceeds, lo que me hace pensar que estaba más que de acuerdo con eso también. ¿Quiere hablar de personas culpables del caos en el que vivimos durante varios años?** ―la comandante señaló toda la habitación―. **Pues aquí tiene a varios, pero no se excluya, y si quiere seguir usando esa carta contra mi recuerde que yo también la puedo usar contra usted, ni tampoco olvide todo lo que he hecho por Édolas para reparar el mal que causé ¿Qué ha hecho usted para reparar su cobardía además de proponer absurdidades? Y no me mencione los bienes materiales que donó a la Corona para la restauración de Édolas, mi aporte económico fue el triple del suyo gracias a mi herencia y al título que mi familia ostentado por generaciones y que usted mencionó hace poco, y le aclaro, ese título aún es mío y tiene validez real.**

Higdrig apartó la mirada con vergüenza.

La mirada de Jellal se llenó de orgullo.

 _Era la primera vez que Erza se defendía sobre ese tema._

Siempre que alguien hablaba sobre la caída de Édolas, Erza bajaba la miraba y se limitaba a asentir o negar, muchas veces miembros del consejo lo usaron en su contra para tratar de salirse con las suyas, pero aunque ella no se defendía siempre terminaba ganando las discusiones, y en algunas ocasiones era escudada por Coco, Hughes, Sugarboy, un par de miembros del Nuevo Consejo y él, en menor medida, puesto que no quería lastimar el ego de la mujer.

 _Pero ahora parecía que eso ya no sería necesario._

― **Su majestad** ―habló el consejero totalmente irritado por no poder rebatir las palabras de la Comandante en Jefe―, **pido permiso para retirarme.**

― **Cuando pida disculpas por su falta de respeto a la Comandante en Jefe Knightwalker** ―su mirada era inusualmente oscura y amenazante―, **podrá retirarse, de lo contrario entrará en falta grave y deberé tomar medidas drásticas** ―Higdrin le miró atónito, y Erza hizo lo propio aunque mucho más disimulado.

 _Los otros tres en la habitación solo asintieron con una sonrisa en apoyo a su Rey._

― **Mis disculpas, comandante en Jefe Knightwalker** ―cedió el hombre, no había manera de librarse de esa advertencia, el Rey era reconocido por su usual calma, mas su accionar sutil en ocasiones causaba tanto temor como la violencia de la pelirroja―. **No fue de mi intención poner en tela de dudas todo lo que ha hecho por Édolas hasta el día de hoy** ―inclinó su cabeza de mala gana y se dio media vuelta.

― **La comandante no ha aceptado las disculpas, Lord Higdrin ¿por qué se retira antes de recibirlas?** ―lo detuvo Jellal con voz fría y Erza luchó por ocultar la sonrisa que quería aflorar en sus labios, no era propio de ella ―según la peli-escarlata― el alegrarse por ser defendida por alguien.

Aunque siempre le pasaba cuando eso ocurría.

 _Especialmente si era su Rey quien lo hacia._

― **Mientras decida olvidar la absurda propuesta de arriesgar la vida de su Majestad, acepto las disculpas** ―expuso Erza al ver la irritación creciente en el consejero.

― **No volverá a ver mi propuesta, Comandante en Jefe, puedo asegurarlo** ―respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo―. **Sin duda ha tenido usted razón de rechazarla** ―y él mismo se sorprendió de que esa parte fuese sincera.

― **Bien pues** ―la comandante se sentó de nuevo―, **espero que la próxima vez su propuesta no nos lleve a tal discusión** ―la mirada que le dirigió fue respetuosa―. **Usted y yo cometimos errores en el pasado pero ahora ambos buscamos la prosperidad del reino, no me equivoco al decir que de verdad usted busca enmendarse. Respeto eso, Lord Higdrin, como también agradezco que haya sido el único en venir a proponer un plan de acción para salvaguardar la vida de nuestro monarca, además sus propuestas con respecto al sector salud son bastante interesantes, debería enfocarse más en ellas por el bien del Reino.**

Todos, a excepción del Rey se sorprendieron de las palabras de la usualmente violenta mujer.

 _Puesto que para Jellal solo era la exteriorización del interior amable que ella solía esconder de los demás._

Poco a poco los otros veían lo que él había visto desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

― **Yo…** ―Higdrin carraspeó incomodo ante la muestra de confianza que le daba la comandante―. **Gracias…** ―y con un asentimiento de cabeza y el movimiento fluido de su túnica morada que lo asignaba como un miembro del Nuevo Consejo se retiró de la sala de reuniones.

― **Eso sí que no me lo esperaba** ―Sugarboy continuaba mirando atónito a la mujer― **¿Acaso te golpeaste en alguna de tus practicas salvajes, Spicy Girl?**

La respuesta de Erza fue una mirada fría y una patada en la silla del capitán haciéndolo caer de espaldas y dándole así su respuesta.

 _Sí, ella era Erza._

― **Capitán Sugarboy** ―le llamó cuando se hubo levantado, el hombre le miró asustado en tanto se sobaba la cabeza―. **Le colgaré de su escroto si vuelve a llamarme así.**

 _Sí, definitivamente era Erza._

Sugarboy asintió, sin duda alguna ella cumpliría con esa amenaza, Hughes ahogó una carcajada, Coco se sonrojó mientras bostezaba y Jellal aprovechó la distracción para mirar con cariño y aprobación a su Comandante en Jefe.

Algo que ella captó.

 _Y la hizo sonrojarse._

Pero no desvió la mirada.

 _Y tampoco lo hizo él._

Un llamado a la puerta rompió el vínculo.

― **Su majestad** ―se escuchó la voz proveniente del artefacto de comunicación sobre la mesa―, **se solicita la presencia de Hughes en la zona de entrenamiento, al parecer ha habido un altercado en la taberna Sabertooth y los involucrados pertenecen a su pelotón** ―Erza miró al capitán solicitado con una ceja alzada pidiendo explicaciones y Hughes tragó grueso.

― **Averiguaré lo sucedido de inmediato, Comandante en Jefe** ―se levantó como un resorte― **Capitán Sugarboy, ¿podría ayudarme con esto? Sé que usted es allegado al dueño de ese lugar y sería asombroso si podría ir a pedir su testimonio de lo ocurrido.**

Sugarboy pensó por un momento sus opciones.

Admitía que no tenía ganas de salir tan de noche a hacer averiguaciones a la taberna, pero por otro lado era más peligroso quedarse allí con semejante amenaza sobre sus genitales.

 _Erza era sincera con sus amenazas._

― **Majestad** ―carraspeó intentando parecer profesional― **¿Necesita más de mi presencia?**

― **Puede retirarse, Capitán Sugarboy** ―asintió Jellal―, **solo nos queda un asunto por discutir y sé que la Comandante en Jefe y la Ministra Coco serán de gran ayuda para discutirlo.**

― **Entonces** ―Sugarboy y Hughes hicieron una reverencia al monarca―, **con su permiso.**

― **Capitán Hughes, Capitán Sugarboy** ―los detuvo Erza y los mencionados se pusieron en posición de firme al mirarla―, **para mañana espero un informe completo.**

― **Así será, Comandante en Jefe** ―y con un asentimiento de cabeza salieron del salón de reuniones luego de que su Rey les permitiese salir a través de la puerta principal que solo se abría y cerraba con un comando de voz del monarca, un invento muy útil de Levy McGear.

 _La pequeña gran inventora de Fairy Tail._

Édolas podría ya no tener magia, pero tenía mucho más que ofrecer.

― **Más casos de violencia esporádica** ―la comandante rompió el silencio que dejaron los capitanes luego de leer la carpeta que el Rey le había pasado―. **Definitivamente debemos prestar más atención a esto, no creo que sea solo alcohol lo que este incitando a tantos pleitos callejeros** ―frunció el ceño.

― **Pienso lo mismo** ―contestó Jellal y Coco asintió―. **Tal vez nos sea nada pero es mejor averiguar más. Veinte casos en menos de un mes no es una cifra normal aún cuando las Fiestas de Otoño se estén acercando.**

― **¿Utilizará a su círculo de espías, Majestad?** ―preguntó Coco mientras archivaba los papeles.

― **No, Crime Sorcière tendrá una misión mañana y esto requiere atención inmediata** ―golpeteó la mesa con los dedos y luego observó a la comandante― **¿Alguna sugerencia, comandante?**

― **Rogue Érobos es uno de los mejores espías del reino** ―informó de inmediato.

― **Pues bien, ya tenemos al candidato** ―Jellal apuntó el nombre en la hoja y colocó el sello real en el pergamino antes de entregárselo a Coco―. **La misión podemos establecerla hoy mismo para entregarla mañana a primera hora.**

Erza asintió y Coco ahogó un bostezo.

― **Coco** ―la jovencita se quitó las lágrimas de sueño que escaparon de sus ojos y miró al Rey apenada―, **deberías irte a dormir, has estado muy ocupada por las nuevas normativas educativas que quieres postular en la nueva propuesta, sé que no has dormido casi nada últimamente, ya me lo han venido a comentar** ―el Rey sonrió ante la pena acrecentada de la joven―. **Los pupilos se preocupan por su maestra, especialmente si su maestra se queda dormida en el patio central.**

― **Y-yo…** ―la chica trató de explicarse sin éxito, estaba tan cansada y abochornada que ni siquiera podía hacerlo.

― **Además es notorio** ―continuó ahora la comandante―, **usualmente eres más participativa y bastante más animosa** ―la joven se sonrojó más al notar la preocupación en el tono serio de Erza―. **Si de verdad quieres avanzar con la propuesta educativa y a Édolas con ella, será mejor que no te sobre esfuerces.**

― **Hazle caso a la comandante Knightwalker** ―instó Jellal con cara seria―, **ella sabe acerca de sobre esfuerzo y no descansar apropiadamente.**

Erza entrecerró los ojos al captar el reclamo escondido.

Coco sonrió al ver como esos dos se habían quedado mirando el uno al otro.

Ella podría estar cansada y ocupada en el último par de meses, pero había notada actitudes extrañas y nuevas entre la comandante y el monarca.

 _Y a causa de esas sospechas es que decidió retirarse._

― **Entonces con su permiso** ―la genuflexión con aire infantil en la joven hizo sonreír a los dos adultos quienes mantuvieron la expresión aún después de que Coco abandonase el salón de reuniones y aún después de que Erza escribiera la misión para el espía y Jellal la aprobase con el sello real.

 _Todo en silencio y con eficacia._

― **¿No quedan más asuntos por hoy, Majestad?** ―el tono profesional de la comandante rompió el silencio.

― **No, éste era el último** ―Jellal inclinó la cabeza y la miró con rostro concentrado― **¿Quiere usted hablarme de algún otro asunto?**

Erza lo miró con sorpresa contenida.

Jellal siempre se daba cuenta de esas cosas y eso la hacia sentir bien y mal a partes iguales, era demasiado extraño para ella que alguien la conociese tanto, y no solo por el hecho de la confesión que ella le hiciese aquella tarde en su atalaya favorita.

 _Más que favorita, luego del beso._

 _«Beso…»_ su mente se desvió al recuerdo y de pronto sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

Erza frunció el ceño y culpó a su bufanda por el calor repentino.

― **¿Comandante?** ―la mujer parpadeó de nuevo para salir de su ensimismamiento y se topó con los ojos miel del Rey.

 _Tan gentiles como traviesos._

― **S-sí** ―la mujer de cabellera escarlata carraspeó―, **en realidad quería preguntarle cuando se defenderá de las acusaciones que suelen hacer los del consejo cada vez que obtienen una negativa de usted o del Gabinete Primero** ―la mirada entrecerrada de la mujer le indicó al monarca que más que pregunta era un reclamo.

― **Porque lo que dicen es cierto** ―contestó con simpleza.

― **No es así, y usted lo sabe** ―refutó molesta―, **usted no huyó ni se escondió, estuvo batallando por Édolas aún cuando estaba lejos del reino, evitando que se corrompiera con la tan mal deseada magia ilimitada.**

― **¿Eso cree usted?**

― **Sé de primera mano que así fue, no tengo duda alguna** ―respondió con completa honestidad― **y sé que muchos del Nuevo Consejo, todo el Gabinete Primero y la mayoría del pueblo de Édolas piensa igual que yo.**

― **Entonces con eso me basta** ―el Rey sonrió―, **no puedo cambiar el pensar de los demás, me basta con cambiar el mío y tener el beneplácito y la confianza de los que me importan, hay cosas en el Reino a las que les debo prestar más atención que a lo que se dice o no se dice de mí.**

Erza soltó un bufido.

 _A veces su rey le parecía demasiado benevolente._

Alguien debía hacer algo respecto a eso.

 _Pues bueno, ella se tomaría la misión de hacerle ver a esos necios la verdad sobre su monarca._

― **¿Puedo yo hacerle una pregunta, comandante?**

Erza asintió y al momento se arrepintió cuando vio al Rey quitarse su corona.

 _No iba a ser una pregunta de su Rey, sino de Jellal._

Se mordió la mejilla interiormente.

― **¿Por qué hoy sí se defendió del ataque contra usted?**

Erza le miró extrañada por la pregunta y a la vez se sorprendió de la realidad.

 _Ella se había defendido de las acusaciones de su pasado._

― **Yo…** ―su mirada vagó un momento por el rostro sereno de Jellal y luego negó―, **no lo sé, me pareció lo correcto en ese momento** ―bajó la mirada, la frustración en su rostro era evidente―. **Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero no creo que sea justo que juzguen mis decisiones actuales con base a mis viejos errores, especialmente cuando a diario busco repararlos, a pesar de que sé que…** ―su tono bajó hasta casi un susurro― **yo no… podré repararlos todos.**

― **Hizo bien** ―Jellal sonrió en aprobación―. **Usted ya ha pagado mucho por esos errores y sé que seguirá pagando porque piensa que es lo correcto. Usted es así de honesta** ―Erza negó y Jellal soltó un suspiro―. **¿No confía en mi palabra?**

― **No cuando la cuestión tiene que ver conmigo** ―confesó sincera―, **usted… suele ser parcial cuando se trata de mi** ―el azulado se sonrojó pero no apartó la mirada.

― **Que sea usted la persona en la que vuelco mis sentimientos no significa que no pueda ser neutral al juzgarla** ―su voz tan segura logró que la comandante desviara la mirada―. **Nunca olvide eso** ―Jellal se puso de pie―. **Bien, supongo que ambos deberíamos ir a descansar.**

― **¿Esa era la única pregunta que iba a hacerme?** ―la peli-escarlata hundió sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, de cierta manera el que Jellal no hubiese mencionado el tema del beso la sacaba de quicio y le hacia doler el pecho de una manera angustiante.

― **Sí, era eso ¿qué otra cosa podría preguntarle?**

― **No lo sé…** ―Erza iba a dejar pasar el tema pero al verlo tan tranquilo guardando todo se puso de pie molesta―. **¿Acaso se arrepiente del beso?** ―soltó de manera repentina y volvió a sentarse con ímpetu en la hermosa silla de madera lacada a la derecha del Rey, su carácter al fin y al cabo solía ser tan explosivo como alguna vez lo había sido su lanza _"Diez Mandamientos"_ en su forma _"Explosion"_ ― **No ha mencionado nada sobre el tema desde… desde aquel día.**

Jellal colocó los papeles recién ordenados sobre la mesa.

― **¿Quiere usted hablar de eso?**

― **Yo…** ―la mujer levantó su mano y se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja―, **no lo sé…**

― **Entonces no le preguntaré de algo que la incómoda** ―el azulado volvió a tomar los papeles y los guardó en una carpeta―. **Pero por si no se ha dado cuenta, hace un momento le reiteré mis sentimientos, le aseguró que no han cambiado en lo más mínimo.**

― **Majestad…**

― **Jellal, soy Jellal en este momento, al menos permítase eso…** ―pidió con serenidad y eso logró poner más nerviosa a la mujer que estaba acostumbrada a las batallas, a las órdenes y a las exigencias pero no a la gentileza.

Y finalmente cedió.

 _Pero solo un poco._

― **Jellal…** ―observó la genuina sonrisa en el rostro del azulado y respiró hondo―, **esa vez yo… revelé mucho de mi…** ―él asintió―, **y eso me resulta molesto, no me gusta sentirme de esa manera, expuesta…. Yo…** ―cerró los ojos para controlarse y luego habló con su tono de negociadora―. **Creo que es justo si conozco más de ti y de tu vida en Earthland….**

Esta vez fue el turno del rey ―Jellal― de sorprenderse.

 _Nunca espero una petitoria así de ella._

De hecho el que lo tuteara ya lo había puesto bastante nervioso.

― **¿Jellal?** ―le miró con un ligero frunce en la nariz.

 _Señal inequívoca de que le molestaba no obtener respuesta._

― **¿Cuándo?** ―fue la contestación con nervios y entusiasmo mezclado del hombre.

― **Si no estás muy cansado** ―la mujer bajó la cabeza con nueva pena, cubriendo su rostro con su cabello para que Jellal no viese lo que le causaba la perspectiva de conocer más sobre él―, **ahora mismo.**

Lo siguiente que Erza escuchó fue la silla al lado de ella moverse para luego sentir la mano de Jellal alzándole el rostro, deslizando sus dedos por su cabello y colocándolo con delicadeza desesperante tras su oreja.

― **Dime, Erza…** ―su sonrisa gentil fue una caricia tan deliciosa como la de su pulgar recorriendo su mejilla― **¿Qué quieres saber de mí?**

Y sin poder evitarlo, la comandante sonrió.

… _Porque estaba por descubrir una nueva parte de su cuento favorito de príncipes y reinos muy lejanos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:DD Sus reviews animan a escribir, y hasta continuar One Shots xDD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Apellidos:** Que yo recuerde el apellido de Levy no fue mencionado en la saga de Édolas, así que le he puesto McGear dado que está en el equipo Shadow Gear y en Édolas ella es bastante orgullosa de sí misma y no creo que dudase en ponerle parte de su apellido a su equipo. En cuanto a Rogue, Érobos es un dios griego primordial que personifica la oscuridad y la sombra.

 **Reino:** Hago mención de un tal Reino Raijin, en Édolas no se menciona. ¿Adivinen quién vive en ese reino? :x

 **Taberna:** La taberna Sabertooth en Édolas también es un invento, sin embargo ya la mencioné en otro fic basado en esa saga junto a sus dueños y a cosas que han ocurrido allí. xD

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Pues bueno, acá tienen una segunda parte. Gracias a sus comentarios que lograron que un One Shot se convirtiese en un Two Shot. xD.

Entendieron muy bien las personalidades de Erza y Jellal, acá van intercambiadas. xD Aunque siguen teniendo la esencia de los de Édolas, Erza también tenía complejo de mártir en Édolas, recuerden que se culpaba por no poder ayudar a sus amigos en la isla ni poder haber ayudado a Jellal, pero Fairy Tail logró que no cayera en un mal camino a diferencia de lo ocurrido con Knightwalker que se entregó a la causa de proteger su Reino pero ante un rey egoísta. Y Jellal también tiene complejo de salvador y protector en ambas versiones, por algo tomó el lugar de Erza y terminó manipulado. QwQ

En fin… ya me lié… xDD

Espero les haya gustado, no aseguro más caps de este fic. Navidad is coming y fics navideños con ella 7w7)r.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **ShizuNight**

 **Minsul6011**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Nymus**

A vosotras/os sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Guest** : Es que las puestas de sol son bien románticas. 7w7)r Tu imaginación es muy buena. ¡Totalmente acertado! Sus personalidades fueron cambiadas, pero mantienen parte de su contraparte en Earthland. Erza sabe de lo que es capaz, y Jellal debe de tener cuidado con esas capacidades. xD Bueno, le agregué un segundo cap, pero drama telenovelero, no estoy segura, el drama no es lo mío. D: Gracias mil por leer y por comentar. Saludos y beshos. O3O/

PD: ¡GUAAAA! Dx No deberías de estar leyendo tan tarde… DDDx Espero que te haya ido bien en el examen. QwQ Ser loca y temeraria es genial 7v7)b

PD2: ASDASDASD Soy de la realeza. *-* xDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Lily Chan** : Quién sabe qué le pasó a FF que no publicó vuestros comentarios U,U es un troll, pero demasiadas gracias no solo por leerlo, sino también por recomendarlo y además tomarte la molestia de volver a comentarlo, espero les haya gustado y si leen esta segunda parte espero también les guste. SI no mal recuerdo vos me pediste un Mystwalker en "Loving You" me alegra que lo leyeses. QwQ Y bueno, al parecer has obtenido otra complacencia ya que me has pedido conti. xD Gracias mil por leer y comentar, y también para tu amiga. Saludos y beshos. O3O/

 **Anuko50** : No entendí lo de que el fic no tiene trama. xD Por eso incluí un pasado para Mystwalker y la razón de sus actos en la saga de Édolas DDDD: Tienes razón, Jellal es Jellal, Mystogan es Mystogan, Erza es Erza, Knightwalker es Knightwalker, Jerza es Jerza y Mystwalker es Mystwalker… estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. U-U Pero todos están bien buenos. 7w7)r xD Gracias mil por leer. NwN/ Beshos. O3O

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : ¡Sí! *w* Hace tiempo quería escribir MW pero no me atrevía, pero había que darle amor que casi no hay MW. QwQ También creo que Édolas debería aparecer en el manga. U,U Has entendido lo que quise decir con Erza K. Sí, ella sería parte del club de la Culpa, junto a Jellal. xDDDD El pelo escarlata es el fetiche de todos los hombres llamados Jellal. :x ―yo no te lo conté―. Jellal sin culpa definitivamente sería más directo. xD Si no hubiese culpa en Jellal Earthland el Jerza tendría hijos al igual que el AlBis. xDD Tiene un complejo y algo de celos por Scarlet, pero es que bueno, Mysto (para no enredarnos más con tantos Jellales) no le ha contado mucho sobre su vida en el otro mundo. U-U Esas Erzas son muy resistentes, yo también me les tiraría encima a los Jellales. :x Con suerte llegaran a reinar juntos, con lo cabezona que es Erza K. xD Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y la encontrases coherente ―mi mayor miedo es que resulte WTF Dx― Yo también quisiera un re encuentro de Édolas y Earthland. *w*Sería más que genial. Gracias mil por leer. QwQ Beshos y abashos.

 **Sarabi** : I´m so glad you liked.*w* And is great that my interpretation of the Mystwalker was appealing to you. Hope you enjoy this second chap. Thank you very much. O3O Kisses.

 **Mia** : ¡Waaaaaa! Me alegra que te gustara y de que esperases un Mystwalker de mi parte. QwQ Muchas gracias por leerlo. Beshos. QwQ/

 **Dariana** : ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase. QwQ Tienes razón, no hay muchos Mystwalker, algo triste porque es un gran pairing. U,U Bueno, creo que has leído mi mente, acá hay CS, pero el líder sigue siendo Jellal. xD Bueno, la Mira de Édolas era igual a la Mira de Earthland, además ella ya sabía que Lisanna Earthland no era su hermana de verdad, y era tan amable como la otra, y también creo que es un demonio por dentro, así que imagino que su relación con Erza K es competitiva. xDD Sí, Édolas fue una saga llena de agujeros, ojalá volviesen a aparecer. Espero te guste este segundo cap. Gracias mil por leer. NwN/ Saludos y beshos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y apoyar con un review.**

 **Gracias por fangirlear.**

 **¡VIVA EL MYSTWALKER!**

 **¡VIVA EL JERZA!**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
